1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to actuators in general, and more particularly, to lens barrels incorporating microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) actuators that are suitable for use in for example, miniature cameras or other devices.
2. Related Art
Actuators for use in miniature cameras are well known. Such actuators typically comprise voice coils that are used to move a lens for focusing, zooming, or optical image stabilization.
Miniature cameras are used in a variety of different electronic devices. For example, miniature cameras are commonly used in cellular telephones, laptop computers, and surveillance devices. Miniature cameras may have many other applications.
It is frequently desirable to reduce the size of miniature cameras. As the size of electronic devices continues to be reduced, the size of miniature cameras that are part of such electronic devices must typically be reduced as well.
Further, it is desirable to enhance the shock resistance of such miniature cameras. As the size of miniature cameras is reduced, smaller, more delicate components must often be utilized in their construction. Since such consumer products are typically subject to substantial abuse, such as rough handling and dropping, the components of miniature cameras must be protected from the shock that is associated with such abuse.
For example, miniature cameras and other devices frequently incorporate lens barrels, i.e., elongated tubular structures containing optical elements, e.g., lenses, light apertures, shutters, imagers, and the like, typically arranged coaxially along an optical axis of the lens barrel. In some instances, it may be desirable to move one or more of these elements selectably with respect to the others, e.g., to achieve certain effects, such as focusing and zooming effects. Accordingly, as the size of miniature cameras and other devices incorporating lens barrels are reduced, and to the extent that they must be protected against the shocks of rough handling, a corresponding need exists for lens barrels which are reduced in size, yet which are able to withstand such abuse.